The invention relates to wristwatches.
A conventional method of securing a wristlet to a watch case is to provide the case with lugs or horns joined by a spring-loaded bar. U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,439 (Barton) discloses a C-band of spring metal having loops formed therein for cooperation with such bars. In this construction, the spring band simply replaces the classic strap or bracelet sections, and the horns remain visible.
Japanese Utility model No. 1,018,350 (Citizen Watch Co. Ltd.) proposes a single-piece wristlet of plastic material or rubber having a thick central part with a recess in which the watch case is embedded, the conventional securing horns and bars thus being dispensed with. However, using this system, each model of watch case must have a special wristlet.
An object of the invention is to provide a wristwatch in which a case is mounted on a wristlet in a manner to enable easy interchange, by providing the rear part of each watch case and a case-receiving part of the wristlet with a complementary shape.
Another object of the invention is to employ the conventional and well-tested horn and bar securing system while concealing the horns from view whereby the watchcase and bracelet may have a pleasing aesthetic appearance.